Lacey Chabert
Filmographyedit 1993 Gypsy Baby June 1997 Anastasia Young Anastasia Singing voice only 1998 Lost in Space Penny Robinson 2001 Not Another Teen Movie Amanda Becker Tart Eloise Logan 2002 Hometown Legend Rachel Sawyer Balto II: Wolf Quest Aleu Voice role The Scoundrel's Wife Florida Picou The Wild Thornberrys Movie Eliza Thornberry Voice role 2003 Rugrats Go Wild Daddy Day Care Jenny 2004 Mean Girls Gretchen Wieners Shadow of Fear Allison Henderson 2005 Dirty Deeds Meg 2006 High Hopes Cindy Fatwa Noa Goldman A New Wave Julie The Pleasure Drivers Faruza Black Christmas Dana Mathis Hello Sister, Goodbye Life Olivia 2007 Being Michael Madsen Vanessa Rapaport 2008 Sherman's Way Marcy Reach for Me Sarah 2009 The Lost Jane Ghosts of Girlfriends Past Sandra 2010 In My Sleep Becky Thirst Noelle 2011 A Holiday Heist Jennifer 2012 The Ghost of Goodnight Lane Dani Slightly Single in L.A. Dale Squire 2013 Telling of the Shoes Abby Anything is Possible Maggie Scarecrow Kristen Miller Non-Stop Amy Sanitarium Ms. Lorne Off Season: Lex Morrison Story Sally Summers 2014 The Color of Rain Gina Christian Mingle Gwyneth Hayden Living the Dream Jenna Harris The Tree That Saved Christmas Molly Logan A Royal Christmas Emily Taylor 2015 The Lost Tree Jenna All of My Heart Jenny Fintley Television, video games, direct to video/VHS Year Title Role Notes 1990 Children's Palace and Child World Herself VHS "Video Toy Chest" 1991 A Little Piece of Heaven Princess, or 'Hazal' 1992–93 All My Children Bianca Montgomery 2 episodes 1993 Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Voice role Best Busy People Video Ever! Voice role 1994–2000 Party of Five Claudia Salinger 142 episodes 1994 Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! Voice role Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever! Voice role 1996 ABC Afterschool Special Carly Gallagher 1 episode Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles Bobbi Porter / Kim 2 episodes Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Girl / Kids / Tiffany 4 episodes 1997 Redux Riding Hood Little Red Voice role Babes in Toyland Jill The Oz Kids Journey Beneath the Sea Merla (voice) When Secrets Kill Jenny Newhall TV film 1997–98 Hey Arnold! Ruth P. McDougal 2 episodes 1998–04 The Wild Thornberrys Eliza Thornberry / Additional Voices / Cub 85 episodes, voice role 1998 Stories From my Childhood Jenny 1 episode The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Young Vitani Voice role An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Tanya Voice role Hercules Callista Voice role 1999 An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Tanya Voice role We Wish You a Merry Christmas Cindy Voice role 1999–00, 2012 Family Guy Meg Griffin / Jan Brady 13 episodes; 1 guest appearance 2001 The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie Eliza Thornberry Voice role Nicktoons Racing Eliza Thornberry Voice role 2002 Balto II: Wolf Quest Aleu Voice role The Proud Family 1 episode, voice role Strong Medicine Mary 1 episode Jackie Chan Adventures Cheerleader 2 1 episode, voice role The Drew Carey Show Grace 1 episode 2004 The Brooke Ellison Story Brooke Ellison TV film 2005 American Dragon: Jake Long Jasmine 1 episode, voice role Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Surthanna 1 episode, voice role 2005–06 Bratz Kaycee Voice role 2006 She Said/He Said TV film Hello Sister, Goodbye Life Olivia Martin TV film Ghost Whisperer Donna Ellis 1 episode Sonic the Hedgehog Princess Elise Voice role 2007 Me, Eloise 1 episode, voice role What If God Were the Sun? Jamie Spagnoletti TV film 2008–09 The Spectacular Spider-Man Gwen Stacy Voice role (main cast) 2009 The Lost Jane TV film Glenn Martin, DDS Amish girl 1 episode, voice role 2010 Elevator Girl Liberty (Libby) Taylor TV film 2011–13 Young Justice Zatanna Zatara Voice role (guest star episodes 15 & 18, main cast episodes 19–present) 2011-15 Transformers: Rescue Bots Danielle "Dani" Burns / Additional Voices Voice role 2011 Mike DA Mustang Angel TV film Allen Gregory Beth Voice role Star Wars: The Old Republic Mako 13 2012 Imaginary Friend Emma Turner TV film The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Quake Voice role Matchmaker Santa Melanie Hogan TV film 2013 Robot Chicken Carly Shay Voice role Injustice: Gods Among Us Zatanna Voice role Scooby Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace Melanie Staples Voice role14 Young Justice: Legacy Zatanna Voice role 2013–14 Baby Daddy Dr. Amy Shaw 6 episodes 2015 Infinite Crisis Zatanna Voice role1516 2016 The Twilight Fairies Nia Reynolds, Additional Voices Voice role Other mediaedit Les Misérables (1992–1993) Broadway Production ... young Cosette The Broadway Kids (1995) Audio CD (voice) ... The Broadway Kids Sing Broadway Category:Lacey Chabert Category:MediaMass Category:Family Guy/Crew members Category:Party of Five/Crew members Category:Ghost Whisperer/Crew members Category:Spider-Man/Crew Members Category:Young Justice/Crew members Category:Justin's Favorite Lacey Category:Justin's Favorite Laceys Category:Justin's Favorite Christmas Girl Category:Justin's 2nd Favorite Character Darling Category:Spider-Man Category:Christmas/Legends Category:Christmas/Hall Of Fame Category:Batman Category:Legendary for Category:Batmanmediamass Category:Tim allen